


The Inquisition Needs Plants: Foraging Edition

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camping, Cassandra Pentaghast's Disgusted Noises, Dorian Being Dorian, Dorian rates at least as high as pastry, Dorian tries to keep up his evil magister image and fails, Elfroot, M/M, Teasing, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric always knows, a moment alone, dorian is jealous of plants, elfroot cures everything, foraging, leading an inquisition is stressful, light mention of sad past, roll in the hay, soft and sweet, soft hearted inquisitors, sometimes lavellan misses home, teithranen lavellan, the inquisition needs plants, the inquisitor is eating leaves again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: The Inquisitor steals some time alone with Dorian in the Emerald Graves.  Dorian is pleased but also somewhat put out when the Inquisitor can't stop harvesting elfroot and other disgusting parts of nature.





	The Inquisition Needs Plants: Foraging Edition

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor is named Teithranen Lavellan (Tei). 
> 
> This story could also have been titled: In Which Caitirin makes shit up about plants and just runs with it.

“Inquisitor, please you must bring a warrior with you.  These hills are more dangerous than they seem.” Cassandra got to her feet already reaching for her armor, ready to accompany the Herald of Andraste anywhere he needed to go.

 “No, really, it’s fine.  We’re not going off hunting Red Templars or anything.  Just a little side trip.” Teithranen Lavellan, aforementioned Herald, lifted his hands, trying to politely decline.  

 She was not dissuaded.  “It is no bother. We have nothing pressing this afternoon.”  

 Tei put a hand on her shield to keep her from picking it up.  “Cassandra, really, Dorian and I are just going to check out some... um landmarks.”

 Her brow furrowed.  “There could be darkspawn wandering the ruins.  Dorian is a very capable mage, but you really shouldn’t be taking unnecessary risks.”

 “Seeker,”  Varric called over to Cassandra from his seat in front of one of the camp tents.  “He’s trying to get away to spend some alone time with Sparkles. Take the hint.”

 Cassandra’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and she set her shield back down.  “Ah, of course, I see.”

 Tei blushed to the tips of his ears and laughed nervously and tried to wave the awkward moment off.  “Right, so, yes, just going to-” He nodded and turned around walking briskly away from the campsite to the faint sound of Varric chuckling.

 

* * *

 

“I still say that little lake ten minutes walk away from the campsite would have served perfectly well, Amatus.”  Dorian trailed behind Tei. “Not that your little forced march through all this nature hasn’t been charming. I do so enjoy all the sticks and mud and the biting and crawling insects.”  Dorian looked around at the trees dubiously. “But I really think we’ve got enough distance from- well everything really.”

 They’d been walking for about an hour before Tei declared that they’d found just the right spot in the forest.  “The bugs wouldn’t have bothered you if you rubbed the leaves on your skin like I told you to.” It was a little clearing filled with clover.  He crouched down and ran his fingers over the purple flowers. They smelled sweet and familiar.

 “Yes, but unlike you, I don’t particularly care to cover myself in the scent of a compost heap.”  Dorian stood beside his lover who had become, as usual, fascinated by plants.

 “Those leaves smell like fresh citrus, Dorian.  I hear tell even people in Tevinter enjoy citrus.  You bought me that lemon square the last time we were in Val Royeaux.”  Tei laid back in the clover and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face and the gentle brush of the tiny three leafed plants against the back of his neck and under his hands.

 “And now he’s rolling in it.”  Dorian rubbed his temple with mock agony.  “I’ve fallen in with savages, truly.” Dorian looked down at Tei with a bemused smile as he popped a clover into his mouth.  “And of course, now he’s eating it. Because why not.”

 “Clover is delicious.”  Tei grinned up at him. It had become a long running joke with most of the Inner Circle that the Inquisitor would always be chewing on something found in the landscape.  “Here, try some.” Tei offered a stalk of clover. “And if you suck on the flower petals there’s an almost honey taste.”

 Dorian looked skeptical.  “Or, hear me out, we could have gone to a civilized place with table service, a decent wine selection, and eaten pastries with, and this part is truly inspired, actual honey in them.”

 “But out here there’s no one with terrible fashion to assault your eyes.”  Tei started to gather clover into little bundles to take some back with him.

 “Only yours, Amatus.”  Dorian unrolled the blanket he’d brought and settled down next to Tei.  

 “I thought you liked this shirt.”  Tei curled an arm under his head and rolled over to face Dorian.

 “That was before you’d been wearing it for a solid week and it took on a life of its own.  Nothing continues to look good after a week of-” here he paused for dramatic effect. “Camping.”

 “Except for you, somehow.”  Tei ran his fingers over the fabric of Dorian’s sleeve.

 “It’s a mystery of nature.  But you already know that I have always been exceptional.”  Dorian preened.

 Tei offered the clover, brushing it against Dorian’s cheek.  “Just try some.”

 Dorian swatted his hand away.  “Nugs pee in that. You have literally no idea what’s been done in it and you want me to put it in my mouth?”  

 “I’m sure you’ve had worse in there.”  Tei smiled wickedly.

 “Since I’ve met you, certainly.”

 Tei laughed loudly.  “Well that settles it. I am definitely leaving you out here to die of exposure now.  You unromantic cad! Good luck with the bugs.” He started to get up.

 Dorian grabbed the back of Tei’s shirt and pulled him into his arms for a kiss.  “Are all Dalish this plant obsessed or am I just that lucky?”

 “Keep talking like that and you’re never getting lucky again, Tevinter.”  Tei thumped Dorian in the chest and then nuzzled his head under Dorian’s chin.

 “Idle threats. You’re entirely too taken with me.  It’s a constant problem when you’re this gorgeous.”  Dorian ran his fingers through Tei’s silvery hair.

 Tei purred at the pleasant sensation and closed his eyes.  “How _do_ you stay humble with all these lordly gifts?  Oh wait, I forgot. You don’t.”

 Dorian used the moment to roll Tei onto his back in the clover and capture his wrists pinning him down.  

 Tei’s eyes glittered with mirth and desire. “And here I didn’t think I’d get a roll in the hay out here in the terrible wilderness.”

 “Perhaps just this once.”

 It was delightfully freeing to be completely alone.  Not needing to worry about being walked in on, or trying to keep quiet in their tent.  To be able to linger over each other where no one was going to knock on the door and summon the Inquisitor to a council meeting or some last minute chat with a newly arrived Important Person. Lately Dorian had been threatening to set Fire Runes in the door to prevent interruptions.

 Afterwards as they laid still entangled together on the blanket Dorian allowed himself to enjoy the blissfully warm and dry weather. He wasn’t planning on making a habit of this outdoors business, but the privacy was quite nice.  He closed his eyes and idly ran his fingers down Tei’s spine just to feel him shiver with pleasure again.

 But he didn’t shiver. Dorian opened an eye, had he fallen immediately asleep?  But no. Of course not. What ridiculous fairy tale did he think he’d fallen into?  Tei’s eyes were fixed just above them where he’d spotted some Elfroot growing and he was reaching for it.  He must have felt the scathing look because he paused and glanced back at Dorian with a guilty look.

 “What was your earlier phrase? Unromantic cad? Well, touché, Amatus.”

 Tei laughed and left the plant where it was. “Who knew you’d be so sensitive about pillow talk?” Tei rolled over to face Dorian.

 “If you’re going to deny me the actual pillows, and mattress and blankets and all the other luxuries, the you should at least owe me the talk.  Or is that a foreign concept for a Southern Barbarian?” Dorian said dryly. He reached up and plucked clover from Tei’s mussed hair. He dreaded to think what he’d gotten in his own.

 Tei kissed him to shut him up.  “It was wonderful, darling. One for my journal definitely.”

 “I’m pretty sure Josephine gave that to you to record the deep thoughts of the Herald of Andraste for posterity. Edification of future generations and all that rot.”  Dorian smirked. “And here you are filling it with filth.”

 “It’s all that undue influence from that Evil Tevinter Magister that Mother Giselle warned me about.  What a tragedy.” Tei teased back.

 “I think I really am having an undue influence.  You were never this sarcastic before I kissed you.”  Dorian looked smug.

 Tei snorted. “Maybe not out loud.  But don’t flatter yourself, I’ve been thinking sarcastic things far before I met you.  Also, I kissed _you_.”  Tei plucked a few pieces of greenery from Dorian’s hair before he found them.  He shifted. “Come on, there’s a little freshwater pool near here, you can wash off all that awful nature before it contaminates you.”  Tei stood up and offered a hand to Dorian.

 Dorian groaned.  “What in Thedas is wrong with lazing about for several hours.  Here I am nude for your enjoyment and you can't stop thinking about _plants_ and _swimming_.  You’re going to damage my fragile pride.”

 Tei snorted again.  “Your pride is not fragile.”  He crouched down next to his discarded clothing and dug through one of his many pouches and pockets.

 Dorian took the moment to admire Tei’s lovely rear and the curve of his back.  Then he sighed. “I want nothing to do with anything coming out of your pockets.  They’re like cesspools with all the crap you keep in them. I’ve been stabbed by enough of your extremely essential pinecones, thank you.”

 “The seeds are crunchy and nutritious.”  Tei brandished a small oblong shape wrapped in leaves.  “Even if it’s that Antivan soap that you went to such great lengths to get for me?”

 Dorian sat up.  “You should have led with the bathing.”

 Tei looked over his shoulder giving Dorian his best come hither eyes.  The effect was only moderately spoiled by the fact that he had clover stuck to his ass.

 Dorian shook his head.  “Fine, I’m getting up.” He collected his clothing and Tei’s and grumbling under his breath followed him down the little mossy path that led to the stream fed pool.  When they arrived Dorian’s expression changed. The water was steaming ever so slightly. “A hot spring? You sly creature. Is this what you made us trek all the way through the backwoods for?”

 Tei smiled coyly over his shoulder. “Maybe.  I spotted it yesterday while we were hunting for those Venatori tomes.  I thought you might enjoy it.” He stepped down into the water, slowly until the water reached his waist.  He turned to face Dorian. “Worth the bugs and all the icky nature?”

 Dorian dumped their clothing on a clean-enough rock.  “Throw in that soap and I will consider forgiving you.  Maybe.” He followed Tei into the water. The feeling of the warm water over his camping-in-the-woods tired limbs gave him goosebumps.  He smiled. It was definitely worth the hike. Not that he’d let Tei know that. It might encourage him. He took the soap after Tei unwrapped it and started to lather it up.  Finally some cleanliness.

 Tei waded deeper into the pool and dunked his head under.  After he came back up scrubbing at his face with his hands he walked back over to Dorian.  “Wash my hair for me?”

 “Gladly, amatus.  I will always encourage hygiene in these dark times.”  Dorian pulled Tei close and started by raking his fingers through his hair.  

 Dorian massaged Tei’s scalp and washed away all the dirt (and a few more pieces of greenery, ugh nature) and then helped him rinse away the suds.  Normally at this point he would have added oils and conditioning agents, but considering that soap was a luxury out here that wasn’t going to happen.  Tei found a smooth rock and rested on it while Dorian washed his own hair, taking the time to make it look extra sexy for his audience. He dunked his head under the water and looked up as he was wiping the water from his eyes, looking for the adoring gaze of- “Vishante Kaffas!”  Now where had he gone? All that effort totally wasted. “What are you doing _now?”_

 Tei had climbed up an embankment and was carefully stripping seed pods from something.  “It’s Royal Elfroot! It’s rare and we need the seeds for the garden.”

 Dorian threw up his hands.  “That’s it. I am leaving you out here for the bears.”  He stomped out of the spring and started drying off.

 “You actually can’t.  You’ll never find your way back without me.  You’re not very good at woodland way finding.”  Tei said with an apologetic smile.

 Dorian gave him a withering look and made a disgusted noise that Cassandra would have envied.  And then stalked off to read his book back in the clearing.

 Which was exactly where Cassandra and Varric found him about an hour before sunset.  Cassandra walked right up to Dorian and scowled down at him. “Where is the Inquisitor?”  She looked around.

 Dorian didn’t look up from his book.  “I have no idea, presumably frolicking around half naked in the woods where I left him.”

 Cassandra’s eyebrows shot up and the furrowed with disapproval. “You allowed him go off alone?”

 “ _Allowed_ is not the phrase, Madam.”

 Tei appeared out of the bushes almost as if on cue.  “Oh hello! I found an incredible patch of Crystal Grace.  There must be a dozen bushes. Help me collect it!”

 Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  “Truly? An entire patch, I thought it only grew in single plants?”

 Tei beamed up at her.  “Normally that’s true. This is really rare, I’ve never seen so many in one place.  Come and see!”

 “Our alchemists have been telling me how badly it’s needed.  This is wonderful, Inquisitor!” Cassandra followed Tei into the bushes.

 Varric covered a laugh with his hand.  “I take it your woodland dream date didn’t go quite to plan.”

 “Varric, I’ve changed my mind.  Let Corypheus destroy the whole thing, I am criminally underappreciated here.  He’s more compelled by dirt covered twigs than me. I was not built to be ignored in favor of common flora.”  Dorian complained closing his book.

 “You can take the Dalish out of the woods but you can’t take the woods out of the Dalish.  But,” Varric paused with a wicked grin. “Although I think you’re just more disappointed about not getting _your_ wood into the Dalish.”

 Dorian rolled his eyes.  “I cannot _imagine_ why Swords and Shields didn’t sell better which such clever turns of phrase.”  Dorian picked himself up and dusted off his clothing. “Nature is repulsive, I can only hope we’re returning to civilization soon.”

 “Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much Sparkler, he only has eyes for you anywhere else but out in the trees.  Have you seen the way he looks at you back at Skyhold? There’s a reason Mother Giselle chewed you out.  He does need to learn to conceal what he’s feeling a little more.”

 “Hm.”  Dorian had to agree.  Tei really did need to learn to play his proverbial cards a little closer to the vest.  He’d never learned to play The Game.

 Varric leaned against the tree as they waited for Cassandra and Tei to return.  “I mean can you really blame him? He’s a Dalish hunter, woods like these were his entire life before it all literally blew up at the Conclave.  Suddenly he’s gone from being damn good at providing for his clan to being The Almighty Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste. Afraid that every decision he makes holds life and death in the balance, because they do.  People think he was sent by _The Maker_ and he’s expected to save the freaking world.  And he manages it pretty well for someone who spent his entire life alone in the forest and happy to stay that way.”  Varric inclined his head towards Dorian.

 Dorian sighed.  Varric had a definite point.  He normally did. It was maddeningly frustrating the way he was nearly always right.  “It’s really quite irritating when you make such intelligent reasonable points.”

 “Hey, look at it this way.  He wanted to bring you along into the one place he’s really comfortable doing the thing he loves to do.  Would it kill you to cut him some slack and pay attention to the thing he’s _second_ most passionate about?”  Varric gave Dorian a knowing look that said they both knew what the first thing was, and it definitely wasn’t plant related.

 “If he keeps trying to feed me strange vegetation it just might.”  Dorian packed his book away as the sound of approaching footprints through the trees became audible.  “Are you suggesting that I set aside my vanity and do something ridiculously sentimental and romantic for someone else?  What a disgusting idea. Please stop making me have _feelings_.  It’s most inconvenient and bad for my selfish evil magister image.”

 “Perish the thought.  It’s not like you gave up your silver spoon and golden throne to rough it with backwater Southerners trying to fight off an ancient evil from your own country.  It definitely isn’t you who just happens to threaten to murder anyone who tries to speak ill of the Inquisitor and has suddenly started violently correcting people using the term ‘Knife-ear’.  All perfectly normal behavior for a selfish bastard.”

 “Exactly.”  Dorian said airily.  “And I would thank you to remember that.”

 Varic smiled knowingly.  “Whatever you say, Sparkler.”

 Cassandra and Tei pushed through the brush.  Cassandra was smiling. “A most profitable expedition.”  She was carrying a large bundle of Crystal Grace under one arm.  “Now I suggest we get back to the campsite. The sky foretells rain.”

 Tei thrust a mysterious book into Dorian’s hands.  “And look. I found that last Venatori tome in amidst the flowers.  They must have dropped it when they ran from us the other day. We can go back to Skyhold tomorrow.”

 Dorian sagged with relief.  “That is the best news I’ve heard in weeks.”  He took the battered leather bound book. “Let’s get back to the campsite before we get drenched.”  He also took the large bundle of herbs that Tei had gathered and slung it over his shoulder without so much as a mention of the dirt and pollen that shook off it with each step.

 Tei gave him a curious sidelong glance and a little smile.  

 Dorian pretended not to notice.  “Lead the way, Inquisitor. I have no desire to stay out in this mess any longer than we have to.”

Back at the campsite Tei put together the evening meal while the rest of the team prepared to depart camp in the morning, packing anything not needed in the night.  Much of the rest of the camp would remain with the Inquisition forces stationed there for the next time they needed to hunt something down here.

As the sunset faded into night Cassandra turned in and Varric followed suit shortly after leaving Dorian and Tei sitting around the flickering orange glow of the campfire.  As the temperature dropped Tei brought out a blanket and put it around Dorian’s shoulders. He always seemed to be cold and Tei smiled inwardly thinking of the way one of the letters had described Dorian as a hothouse orchid.  Dorian held up one corner of it, offering to share it. It was all the encouragement Tei needed. He pressed up against Dorian’s side, resting his head on Dorian’s shoulder. He sighed happily when he felt Dorian’s arm slide around his waist, bringing him closer.

“Do you miss it?”  

Tei looked up a little bit at Dorian.  “Miss what?”

Dorian gestured around them.  “All the forest stuff. Being with your clan.  Wandering the wilds.”

“Sometimes.  I can’t deny that I sometimes wish I’d never been sent to the Conclave.”  He looked down at the Anchor. It glowed and tingled. Most of the time it stayed just below the threshold of pins and needles, unless he had to use it to close a rift.  Then all his nerves lit up like they were on fire. “It was simpler.”

“Mm.”  Dorian replied.

“But, there’s so much I’ve gotten to experience since joining the Inquisition that I would never have seen otherwise.  Those sweet pastries you bought me in Orlais, meeting Scout Harding, and Bull and Krem and the Chargers, so many new experiences.”  Tei looked coyly up at Dorian. “You, of course. You’re an experience unto yourself.”

Dorian’s moustache twitched as he smirked.  “I’m delighted to see that I rate at least as high as pastry.”

“You rate higher than pastry, you turnip.”  Tei pinched him. “Do you realize that you’re the first human I’ve ever been with?” 

Dorian raised an eyebrow.  “Truly? I had no idea. Have I ruined you for other elves now?”

Tei giggled.  “Quite possibly.  Have I ruined you for other men?  It’s pretty apparent that you’ve never been with an elf before.”

 “It was the not knowing about the purring thing, wasn’t it?”  

 “Amongst other things.”

 Dorian turned to look at him.  “Such as?”

 “Little things.  Like the way you asked about the Vallaslin on my body.  Like you’d seen elves naked before, I presume under other circumstances in Tevinter, but you didn’t know how I’d react to you touching them.  How you asked to make sure it wouldn’t be inappropriate or unpleasant.”

 A fond memory.  Dorian smiled. Tei blushed a little recalling their early explorations of each other’s bodies.  It was definitely nothing like his previous lovers, stealing moments in caves and clearings. Dorian had this way about him that completely captured Tei body and soul.  He leaned up and kissed Dorian, brushing his fingertips over Dorian’s cheek feeling the ever so slight stubble that had grown over the course of the day. Elves didn’t have facial hair, so Dorian’s was both exotic and fascinating.

 Dorian felt warmth flooding through him and he leaned into the kiss, returning it.  He rested his forehead against Tei’s and closed his eyes. “You’re certainly going to ruin my reputation as a cold hearted arrogant bastard if you keep this up.”

 “I’m not in the least bit sorry.”  Tei grinned.

 “So, did you get enough... plant stuff today?”  Dorian asked.

 Tei arched an eyebrow.  “Is Dorian of House Pavus actually expressing interest in botany?  Be still my heart, I may die of shock.”

 “Like I said, ruining me.”  Dorian rolled his eyes. “So?  Did you? Collect enough seeds or roots or whatever all that mess is?”

 “I think I did.  Those royal elfroot seeds were a wonderful find.  And that Crystal Grace.” Tei thought about the profusion of blue.  “Truly, I have never seen the like before in my entire life. Did you know that it won’t grow in cultivation.  No one has been able to bring one to flower in a greenhouse or curated garden. They’re truly wild things.”

 “Rather like you.”  Dorian observed.

 “What?”

 “Well, you seem to need the wilds and the woods.  I can’t imagine you blooming trapped inside a council chamber or a ballroom.”

 Tei nodded.  “Those are my least favorite parts of the job.”  He pulled the blanket closer around them. “Well sometimes plants surprise you and they end up blooming where they’re planted.  They find good soil.”

 “If you’re comparing me to dirt I shall never forgive you, Amatus.”  Dorian said dramatically.

 Tei laughed out loud.  “Just shut up and take the compliment before I decide to quit humans and go back to elf loving.”

 “Fine.  You think I’m lovely dirt.  I am flattered.”

 “You know...”  Tei looked up slyly.  “I did find something out there in all dirt that you might be interested in.”

 “I find that highly unlikely.  But go on.” Dorian said skeptically.

 Tei produced a cloth wrapped parcel from his pocket.  “Before you fuss, I emptied that pocket first. So shush.”  Tei looked sideways at Dorian waiting for some kind of reaction.  Seeing nothing but the mildest of eyebrow arching he continued. He unwrapped the parcel carefully revealing a small pile of deep crimson red leaves.  “These are called Lovers’ Blush. And before you ask, yes I washed them.”

 “And I suppose you’re going to convince me that they’re some disgusting delicacy that I should taste?”  Dorian said with a light laugh.

 “Not exactly, Dorian.”  Tei passed him a leaf. “Rub your fingers over it, gently.”

 Dorian took the leaf and did as instructed.  “Huh, that’s... a strange sensation.”

 “These leaves, when steeped carefully and added to some oil and a few other ingredients makes an herbal infusion that when applied-”  Tei caught Dorian’s eye, “to certain parts of one's’ body, creates a... pleasing effect.”

 Dorian laughed out loud and had to stop himself from waking up the rest of the camp.  He coughed and lowered his voice. “You found us a sex plant and you’re proposing to make us enhancing lubricant?”

 Tei’s cheeks reddened.  “Um, yes? I felt bad about neglecting you today.”  He ducked his head. “I didn’t mean to make you feel unappreciated, Dorian.  I need you to know that every moment we spend together is precious to me. I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

 It was Dorian’s turn to blush.  He raked his fingers back through his hair and looked into the campfire.  Talking about things like this was challenging. And still what he’d come up with the first time they talked was ‘I like you more than I should.  More than might be wise.’ Not exactly the razor sharp wit that he prided himself on. It just seemed so easy for Tei to say the things he did. “I... shouldn’t complain so much about your plants.  It’s petty of me, and I apologize. I’m a very conceited man and I’m having a hard time being jealous of seed pods. I just wish you could turn off that foraging instinct every once in a while.”

 Tei looked down at his hands.  “It’s a tough impulse to stifle.  Rationally, I realize that if I don’t gather everything we come across I know we’re not going to starve to death, but my instinct almost screams at me ‘gather that plant or we might not make it through the winter’.”  

 Dorian looked over at him.  “I never realized. It must have been difficult living the way you did.”

 “Yes and no.  I loved growing up with my clan, foraging and trading, it made me who I am.  And mostly we did fine, but there were some very thin seasons. You learned to find and save everything for the next time supplies were low.”  Tei picked up a pebble, absently turning it over in his hands as he spoke.

 “Is that why you’re always eating leaves and twigs?”  Dorian asked quietly.

 Tei rolled his eyes.  “It’s really more berries and seeds than leaves and twigs.”  He shrugged. “Probably. Some things won’t keep so you eat those first.  Also because I enjoy them.” He looked over at Dorian, as though trying to decide whether to keep talking or not.

 Dorian sat quietly.  “There’s something else you want to say.  Please.”

 Tei sighed.  “It’s just- well, I can remember starving.  Not hungry, Dorian. Literally starving. It’s not something you really ever forget.”

 Dorian didn’t shy away from the intensity of Tei’s gaze.  “So, I’m an ass. I believe I’ve mentioned before that it’s something I’m really good at being.”  

 “I didn’t tell you all that so you’d feel bad.  I know your childhood wasn’t all golden spoons and cake.  I just wanted you to know why twigs and seeds are so important to me.”  Tei stood up, stretching slowly.

 “I’m ashamed to say I’d never thought about it.  I’m sorry, Amatus. You deserve to be able to find joy in the middle of all this ugliness.  I will try to be better.”

 “I accept your apology.  As long as your promise to keep me supplied with sugar filled pastries forever and never to stop being so devastatingly witty and charming.”  Tei reached out for Dorian’s hand and twined his fingers with Dorian’s.

 Dorian let out a breath, glad to be on more secure footing again.  “Don’t forget shockingly handsome.”

 “Of course, how could I forget?  Now come on, let’s get to bed before it’s morning and we have to start walking back to Skyhold.”  Tei reached for Dorian’s hand.

 Dorian let Tei pull him up.  He tossed the blanket over his shoulder and turned the red leaf over.  “You know, if you wanted to interest me in botany you should have started with the smutty plants.”

 Tei led him back to their tent.  “Well, if I’d realized you could be tempted by them I would have.”

 “What an educational day we’ve had.  Next thing I know you’ll be telling me that the Dalish carve sex toys from Halla horns.”  He let Tei pull him along.

 Tei looked over his shoulder with a mysterious half smirk.

 Dorian actually looked surprised.  “ _No_ , surely not.  You told me those Tevinter tales of wild Dalish orgies were absolute rubbish.”

 “They are.  But I never said we aren’t a passionate and creative people.”

 “I expect hands on learning experiences if you’re going to persist in this educational endeavor.”  Dorian teased.

 “You don’t need any encouragement to be handsy.  Now come to bed before I change my mind and decide to go foraging.”

 Dorian responded by grabbing Tei, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the tent.


End file.
